Letters of the Faded Heart
by takandmonty
Summary: [After seven years, Riku and Sora have begun to contact each other through letters. However, something has happened to Kairi, and Sora takes it upon his shoulders.]
1. When Heroes Fall

**Disclaimer** – We do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor have anything to do with its characters. This is a story for our own little amusement, not a reason to get sued.

……………..

**How this works** – Okay, this story is not going to be like most other ones, so listen well.

Two friends decided, one day, that they wanted to make a fanfiction based on Kingdom Hearts because, well they're obsessed. But they didn't want it to be just like any other story, you see. And seeing as each friend had a different 'heart throb' – well, let's just say, Letters of the Faded Heart was born. If you don't read this, believe me, you will be confused.

Each chapter will be a new letter, either from Sora or Riku (All of the odd chapters will be Sora writing to Riku, and all of the even chapters Riku writing to Sora). Takoda writes the chapters in which Sora writes the letters, and Montana writes the chapters in which Riku writes the letters. Confused yet?

……………..

**Author's Note **(Takoda) – Har, I get to go first, 'cause I'm awesome xD Right. Incase you skipped the little part above, I'm writing a letter as _Sora_. But, this chapter is going to be slightly different – Sora is writing a love letter to Kairi. Do you sense a plot coming on? I DO! I DO!

……………..

**Letters of the Faded Heart**   
Chapter One

……………..

My Dearest Kairi,

You don't know how many days I've sat here dreaming about you. You can't count how many tears I've cried for you. You can't hear how many times my heart has skipped a beat over you. But seven years is a long time, isn't it? The only time I get to see your pretty face is in my dreams – and even then, it's not enough. I wish I could have told you so much, back on that island… and now I fear that I'll never get the chance. What if I lose you? What if I lose myself? Darkness isn't an easy thing to battle, Kairi… not even light can dominate it forever. And you especially should know that exposure to darkness for too long can infect your heart.

And I want to tell you something now, just incase that happens to me. Because I don't want you to keep waiting (if you even still are) if there's a chance that something could… happen.

You see, I don't want to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you. I would rather kill _myself_ than see you in pain. So, when (if) my heart becomes tainted, you need to understand… I won't be able to come back. It wouldn't be worth it, anyway. When I finally got there, I'd probably be a Heartless… running around like all of the other brainwashed souls…

Do you remember the time that I did turn into a Heartless? I thought that I'd never be able to get out of the darkness. I couldn't see anything, I didn't know if I was falling up or down… and I couldn't remember anything. I forgot about Riku, and Donald, and Goofy… and everything about Destiny Islands… thinking back now, I doubt I'll ever come across another moment where I'm as scared as I was then. The only thing left in my memory bank was you, and there was one question that kept ringing in my head: What if I never get to see you again? I didn't want that to be my last memory – you lying there, unconscious, heart lost within mine. And I remember following a trio – the faces were but blurs – not knowing what I was doing, not knowing what I was after. You see, Heartless usually crave hearts; they need them to survive. But that was the last thing on my darkened mind. And then, you saved me… because you were my light; the only thing that could get me away from that life of hell. And I just really want to say thank you, for everything that you've done… for everything that's happened. Without you, I would have nothing else to live for…

Really, I wouldn't. Seven years is a long time for a band of Heartless to grow, and I guess I was just careless… I didn't bother training, all I could think of was how to get back to you… and I know I should have listened to them, I should have done everything I could to prevent this…

They're dead, Kairi. They're all dead. Because of me.

It was at night, when they decided to attack, which is pretty cliché in itself – but I knew it had to happen sooner or later. We just didn't think it would be now. We were sleeping, at the time, and I didn't hear them at all; their stealth had improved. Donald woke up to a bone-chilling breeze, only to find a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at him in the darkness. Once he yelled, I woke up, as did Goofy, but there was little that we could do… they were so powerful… so much larger than I had remembered them. Not even my keyblade seemed to make them flinch – and they're supposed to be _afraid_ of it. Before I knew what was going on, two Heartless had me pinned up against the wall, and I thought everything was over for me – but instead, I saw two black claws thrust into the chests of my partners; my friends. Their hearts were stolen from them in seconds, and they disappeared…

As did the Heartless. They scurried away, leaving me in the darkness of the King's Castle, alone.

And it's _all my fault_. If I hadn't been so foolish; if I had decided to stop thinking about myself, I wouldn't be so afraid right now. They could come back at any moment for me, and I'll never know when… why didn't I listen to them? Just because I wanted to see you? But there's no way that I can blame you for anything that's happened, this week… or has it been a month? … Or even a year? I've lost track of time. The only thing that matters now is how long I've been away from you…

I also want you to know that I'll _never_ forget to return your special charm – the Oathkeeper, in it's Keyblade form. I'd like to hold onto it for a little bit longer, though… just a little while. Right now, it's the only thing to keep me company, since everyone else in the castle has… either fled, or died from the raid. My thoughts are with the latter – it just doesn't seem right that they would leave me here. But if anything, anything at all begins to make me think that I might not be able to make it back, I'll find a way to get it to you. At least I won't break all of my promises…

And I'm sorry about what happened to Riku – that's my fault, too. I could have gotten him out of there… Kingdom Hearts, the door was called. Ansem was bent on calling it the 'door to the darkness,' and all though that's not entirely true… I can only imagine what kind of torture he's going through. My plans were, as soon as I could find a way to get back to you, to get Riku out of there, and go back to Destiny Islands. It just… didn't work. Nothing worked. I could have accomplished so much, if only I hadn't been so lazy, and so careless. I guess you were right, when you called me a 'lazy bum' all of those years. I should have taken your advice, and actually applied myself to something. Look where it's gotten me now…

And I wanted to bring him back with me so badly, too. I wanted all of us to be together on the island again – just like it used to be. But I guess nothing can be like before, can it? Now, we're always going to have that little memory of the Heartless, of Ansem, of all of the evil that haunted our island…

But… what's it like over there? Does anyone else remember me? … How are my parents? And Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka? How're _you_ doing? I know you never really used to like hanging around the other trio on the island – I really hope I haven't caused you to have to be alone. Do the people there still think about the day that the island disappeared? Just remember; since I'm the Keyblade Wielder, I'll do everything I can to protect you guys… even if that means I'll have to die trying. And there's no sign of the Heartless there, yet, right? I don't have a way of transportation… the Heartless destroyed as much of the Gummi Ship parts as possible. And without anyone around to help, I'm absolutely clueless on how to reassemble it.

I just want you to make sure that the dark hours are never longer than they should be. If anything like that happens, please, get the hell out of there… as fast as you can. Go anywhere – anywhere at all – just find somewhere safe. Heck, you could even try searching the island head-to-toe for some sort of Gummi Blocks. There must be someone there who knows something about them. I just want you to be careful, because now that the Heartless have invaded this world…

It's _dark_ all the time.

Every little shadow on the wall makes me jump. Every little light in the distance makes me shiver. I just don't want a remake of the day that… I became alone. And I want to be with you, I want to find you again… I don't want to break any more of my promises. I bet you must think I'm a terrible friend, huh? Going off for seven years…

But there's one thing that I'm still afraid of, and I wonder everyday. Do you still remember me? What if you don't even know who's writing to you? It's true – I could just be some lunatic trying to mess with your head. And what if you've moved on? I mean, sure, you're 21 now, and so am I, and we haven't bound ourselves together or anything, but… I guess it just would be hard for me to accept. For all of these years, I've thought that we had something special, and it might not mean a thing… you might not even be thinking that, you know? And… I guess there's just one thing that I've been trying to say all along, and even from, well, the day that you arrived at the island…

I love you, Kairi.

It's hard not to say that face to face. It's hard not to know what your reaction will be when you read this letter – and it's even harder to know that you might not remember me, or you might just not care anymore. But I've waited so long to tell you that… so long to tell you the _truth_. So, please don't be surprised about me saying that… or disgusted, or scared, or something. But I really do love you – that's why I can't seem to get you out of my head. And I miss you so much…

So please, be careful, and watch for what I said. I don't want anything to happen to you. And, you know, if you have the time, I wouldn't mind a little letter back. Like I said, I have no one to talk to around here anymore except for invisible objects, and it'd be nice to hear from you again… even if it's only in writing. And believe me, I won't be going anywhere any time soon…

Craving to see your face again,   
Sora

……………..

**Author's Note** (Takoda) - Whoot, there y'go :D Enjoy, and review :3


	2. Listen to Me

Disclaimer-We do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of their characters. And if we did, hey, we wouldn't be wasting our time on this.

………..

Authors Note (Montana)- Well, here we go. xD This is my letter as Riku, to Sora. Plot forming… yupyoubetcha.

………..

**Letters of the Faded Heart**

Chapter Two

………..

Sora,

I shouldn't have read it, I know. I know I should have given it to Kairi, even though she can't even sit up straight. I always thought that you had a little crush on Kairi, but jeesh, I never thought that it was like that. You know, it seemed like just yesterday that we used to have our little races and compete to win a little bit of Kairi's affection. Funny, we thought that if we impressed her just a little bit she would fall to our arms and love us forever. Seven years changes things though, even opinions on love.

Waiting for love is like waiting for a miracle (that in this point, Kairi needs). That is, of course, if you're Sora, the loveable little guy, that makes people fall in love with him with just glance of his oh-so perfect blue eyes and caring _wonderful_ heart. And I? I don't have that, and Kairi needs that, she needs you. And how she shows it, and how I can tell, you ask? Well, her calling your name in the middle of the night, and calling me Sora every time I try to calm her down makes just a _tiny _clue. She is waiting for you, and she needs you.

Within the past seven years that you've been gone and not talked to her, has Kairi crossed your mind? Has it hit you in the head that she might _not _make it through this night? And if you really don't get it after all this… she is going to die, Sora, if you don't come soon. But of course, you're traveling all across the worlds and islands, and for god's sake we didn't know where in hell you were. You might've been dead and I would have lost both best friends. Even losing one best friend is a heart breaker; thus, you must get your ass back home.

When I left that place, as _they _call it Kingdom Hearts, I did feel the darkness flame inside my soul. It was just a tiny spark, but now I feel like it is growing larger, stronger. I know that in time I will become an unknown, but when the time comes, I won't be ready. I'm not ready to go totally evil, and betray you and Kairi. I'm not ready to kill you guys. I fear that I will have you in my arms one day, knife against flesh. But I just can't make out who is killing whom. Even though I hope we won't die, one of us will probably see the golden gates.

Do you remember all the nights that you, Kairi, and I spent out on Papou Island just watching the sunset? They were just magical, to me. I thought that I would be stuck lying on those beaches every single day of my life. But when I, we, set off… I couldn't be happier. I was away from the place where I spent most of my days. But even you know that without Kairi, none of that would have happened. If she didn't show up we would both be back on Destiny Islands wondering if anything was actually going to come up of life. Actually, to make sense of it… our lives would have been made out of darkness by now. Shall we call ourselves heroes yet?

Not yet, because there are still heartless out there wanting the kill us.

I told Kairi last night that you were coming. She probably would have died a lot sooner if I didn't tell her that though. She only opens her eyes see yours. Pity, if only she had wished for my heart… I would have been by her side. I guess by now you know that I wish I had her heart in the palm of my hand. I wouldn't let it shatter. If I were you, I would come back. I would save her. If I were you… I would kiss her.

But I'm not you… mister "perfect" Sora. She deserves you… even more than she wants you or needs you. I don't understand love. Your letter was so true, and yet, I could only see selfish black print on white paper. I don't know why my hand keeps on writing the word love. How would anyone even have the mind to make up such a complex word? It wraps all these emotions and connections into one small four letter word. But with all the emotions that you feel in "love" you could draw thousands of words and not even begin to explain it.

And now I'm wondering, how does "love" feel Sora? Or at least love… where they love you back.

If this is even possible, can I stray away from the subject of Kairi for now? I need to begin to understand more of what is happening out where you are. Have the heartless began to fight back and opened the doors to more worlds? Have they filled your heart with darkness yet? Should I expect to see their cape on your back when you arrive… or should I expect a knife to my throat as a welcome? I wish I could find you and help you battle the heartless, together once again as it once was.

Seven years.

Seven years, Sora.

Seven years I haven't been able to take up my soul and defeat heartless. Seven years you have been laboring your ass off to help the good of the world. Seven years I have done nothing while you save the world. Pity, eh? You're probably wondering why I haven't mentioned the deaths of our dear friends. Sooner or later I knew they were going to. I only wish that there was a way we could save them. Sometimes I wish that things were back to the way they used to be, which is contradicting this whole letter in itself.

So I leave you with an order from an old faithful friend: Come back to Destiny Islands and come see Kairi before she dies… and come see me.

-Riku

………..

Montana- Whoo! It only took me weeks to get it done. XD So now you fools, go RR! :o Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Why Me?

**Disclaimer** – We do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor have anything to do with its characters. This is a story for our own little amusement, not a reason to get sued.

………………

**Author's Note **(Takoda) – Bloop, look. We're still writing in this story. Isn't that amazing. Meep, I've been preoccupied lately, with Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, so x3 And… I got FFX. Yes. I did o.o; Now, in _this_ chapter, Sora is going to spaz :D! Hee. I like making Sora all spazzy-like. Anyway.

………………

**Letters of the Faded Heart**  
Chapter Three

………………

Riku—

Could I ask you something? Just a little tiny thing that I need an answer to. You said you read my letter, right? My _love_ letter, if you will, praying that Kairi was alive, and that she'd stay alive, and maybe, just maybe, that she remembered me. Well, if you're certain that your eyes met the paper that I wrote upon – what the _hell_ are you saying? That I don't care about Kairi anymore? That the letter was just something thrown together in one night – something that I _wanted_ to be burned, or… _eaten_? It's hard to believe that you, Riku, my _best friend_ would be able to think that.

And God, Riku, you're lucky you have _one person_ to keep you company. You're lucky that you can talk to her; you're lucky that you can see her. When was the last time I've seen another person (with a heart)? When was the last time I got to talk to someone who was really there? When was the last time _I_ got to touch the sand of our island, take in the scent of paopu… You don't know how much I miss that little block of sand, Riku. And you never will know.

What happened to you? Don't you know that my life revolves around Kairi? Don't you know that my eyes crave to meet hers? Or is it just because your heart is still thriving with darkness? God, Riku… if you _weren't_ my best friend, if I could give you the blame that you deserve…

And just for the record, my 'oh-so-perfect' eyes are gone, now. No, not literally – they're just dead. Gray; a Heartless gray. I don't want to turn into a Heartless, yet… I really don't… but I can't look in a mirror, or a shard of glass (or my Keyblade, for God's sake!) without shuddering. It's scary, you know… everything's changing. I haven't seen light in years. I don't think my heart even beats the way it used to. Does yours, Riku? Do you still have the same view on life? Don't you think it's hard to know that there's a world being ripped apart right now, and you can't do anything about it? Well, guess what? That's my job, and I'm failing in it. I can't get off this god-forsaking planet! Everyone is counting on me! But you know what? I'm just a joke! I shouldn't even be a Keyblade Wielder! And now, everyone is going to realize what a mistake they made by putting trust in me. They let their guards down for just a second, thinking, "Oh, don't worry, Sora is going to come running back here, and protect us, and get rid of the darkness…"

But they're wrong.

Everyone's wrong, Riku. Everyone thinks that I'm going to, suddenly, walk out of the darkness, save their worlds, seal the keyholes, get back the lost, and they're all going to live normal, happy lives. It kind of makes me wonder – what do they think I am? Some mindless drone, who can only think one thing: Kill the Heartless? I really don't like killing them, you know… even if they're dead in the first place. Just knowing that I've slaughtered so many of the lost, it… it really hurts. Maybe it has something to do with when I turned into a Heartless… Oh Jesus, I miss her so much…

But why did you tell her I'm coming back? I _hate_ to disappoint you, but I'm _never_ going to get off of this world. And if I do, it's going to be too late. It kills me to know that it's the only thing keeping her alive. What happened, anyway? Oh, nevermind, I know – the damned Heartless attacked, and I didn't send the letter fast enough, and… and now that's ALL MY FAULT, too. The island is going to be destroyed, and Kairi lost her heart, and she's going to DIE. And while that is happening, the dear Keyblade Wielder will be sitting on the middle of nowhere, staring and smiling at walls. Walls, Riku! Walls!

And I doubt that that little vision of yours is going to come true, unless you decide to pop out of nowhere, and chop my head off. I have nothing left to live for. All of my friends – they're dead. And most of the worlds I… we… visited are probably gone. And Kairi… dear, dear Kairi… I'll never see her again, will I?

And… and that kiss, you wanted to give her? Or rather, you say that I should give her? Well, I would. God, if I was home, I _would_. Remember when I first started that little crush on her – how old was I, ten, eleven? Or was it even younger? Well, let's just say, I've wanted to _kiss_ her since then. And now, I regret never… telling her. Telling her how much I loved her, and that I never wanted to lose her, and that… she was a damned _Angel_.

I mean, how many times does someone fall from the sky during a meteor shower? It really makes you believe it Heaven and all of that stuff – doesn't it? I can't think of a better explanation, about how she… just, appeared. I'm surprised that we didn't see some feathered wings sprouting out of her back.

Do something for me. When she starts yelling my name again, go over to her, and kiss her. _Please_. Kiss her for me, for all of the times that I've dreamt about her… for all of the times that we've fought over her. Oh, remember those little wooden swords? I always refused to believe that it was to prove something to Kairi… But please, Riku. Kiss her. And then you'll know what true love feels like. Because… after that, she'll probably realize it's you, you know? And it's not like you're 'taking her away' from me. She wasn't even… mine. I can't help her; I'll never see her again – so why hold back? Tell her how you feel. Show her how you feel.

What's going on here… Oh, _what_ could _possibly_ be going on here? Everything is just fine and dandy. That's why I pleaded to Kairi to keep safe, and that's why Donald and Goofy are dead, and _that's_ why I'm never going to get off of this world. Want me to spell everything out for you?

Yes, the Heartless are fighting back. No, wait – they're just fighting. _I'm _the one who's _not_ fighting back. These days, it's useless to try. I just wait until they're done. The funny thing is, they never try to take my heart. Whoever is controlling them… probably doesn't want them to. I'm going through enough torture… they probably love it.

Yes, they're opening doors, keyholes, whatever you want to call them. I'm sure they'll find this one at any moment, and I'll vanish with the world. If I don't, then… don't get your hopes up. There's always a chance I'll land in… Traverse Town, or something. But remember, I have nothing left to live for.

Yea, it's pretty safe to say they're filling my heart with darkness. One of the many reasons I'm never coming back to the islands. I'd love to do something about it, and stop it, just like before. Only thing is, Kairi is my only light now. And she's light-years away, dying. I always thought that I'd die first, you know? Seeing how I… put up with all of this. Sometimes, when I actually thought I could keep my promise, I'd fear that I'd die before I saw her again. Well… I guess I was right. Oh… and all of those promises I made. God, I said I'd take care of her, for you! And look at her! God, I've broken so many promises… killed so many people, so many Heartless… I've killed so much… I've _destroyed_ so much… everything is gone, and it's never coming back…

Even Tidus is gone? Wakka, and Selphie, too? Our homes? Our parents? Everything…?

Why is it so hard to be a Keyblade Wielder, huh? Why is everything that happens around here my fault? And… and even if it's not, why can't I get it out of my head? Why can't I stop, and think, "Oh, maybe it's that idiot over there who let out the Heartless." Why do I always have to blame everything on myself? It's really hurting me, you know. Sometimes, I swear I feel my heart shatter… crumble.

But _why_ me?

-- Sora.

………………

**Reviews  
**(Note – the person who wrote the chapter you reviewed will respond n.n)

**The Evil Leprechaun **– Thank you very muchly x3 Yes, we did xD Hope you like it.

**Minamotogirl** – Heh, thanks, and sorry it took so long to update xD I'm very slow, on these things xx Montana would agree xP Hope you like!

………………

**Author's Note **– Oh, it only took me… how many months? Well, yea. You all know how slow dear Takoda is, especially with Build Me a Castle xP Yea, I don't think I really did well with the angst-y stuff, this chapter, but you know. I can never make things angst-y D: And it's a bit short. HOWEVER, I did make Sora spaz, so, kudos x3! (And yes, Sora talks to walls, now. Yay!)

………………


	4. Tinted Slightly Dark

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in this story… letter… thing.

…………

Author's Note (Montana)-Nope, I'm not dead. And yes, obviously, I have been putting this off for what… a gazillion months? But here it is. :3 Hope you enjoy!

…………

Letters of the Faded Heart

Chapter Four

…………

Sora,

Company? Wait, I thought you said company. Funny, I didn't know that a girl sleeping all the time, raspy breaths keeping me up all night, was company. I didn't know that a girl screaming out my best friend's name was company. I can't believe that you would think me visiting my parents' _graves_ was company. Company, again, I say… ha.

Ohmy, it seems that silly me forgot to tell you all about our home. …about the people that we grew up with. I'm sure you expected everyone to be jolly over here. But, over here in Destiny Islands a lot of things haven't had a happy ending. Selphie died while she was still in her bed, people say they found her twisted around in a desperate attempt to free herself from the swarms of heartless that attacked her that night we left. Wakka died on the beach later that night, his blitzball still tightly held beneath his arms. His eyes were half-open, I do not wish to think what he saw while he died. Tidus escaped, but soon disappeared, as I heard. People say they overheard him mumbling crazily before he just merely vanished.

Both my parents died, their hearts were not strong enough. I can't say I didn't expect it coming, they never were the most caring people on the face of the planet. Although, your parents were always quite different than mine. Still, even your father's physical strength was not enough to keep the heartless off of him. His heart died before his body did. Your mother, though, had an amazingly strong heart. I'm sure you knew that as much as I did. It kept that heartless at bay. She is not in the greatest of conditions, but she is alive, at least. Your mother is in a state of darkness, like Kairi, right now. She is holding herself together, not letting herself give in to the dark.

So if you even think for a damned second that everything over here is magical and happy, you have many things wrong with your head.

It is also just peachy that you call our "home" perfect. Our beloved paopu tree is dead. Its withered branches hang low to the ocean now. Most of the buildings in this place are burned to their root. The ocean has taken on an ugly greenish hue, and a pretty vile odor when you get close enough to it. It is actually not that uncommon to see a fish with three heads swimming around mechanically. Pretty much the only thing that is same back here is the sand still has its unusually bright golden hue… but the sand is ruling over most of the island now. If there isn't a part that isn't sand on the island, I swear it will be soon. Reminds me of the desert in Agrabah. The dry, desolate desert.

You said that we were best friends, Sora, but how can we be best friends like this? I never think we truly were best friends. We _always_ competed to win something that both of us wanted so bad. Sure, Sora, you were my absolute best friend before Kairi came along and things changed. I guess we both changed when we became good friends with the girl that arrived with the meteor shower. Our hearts opened up in a new way. A way that I had never felt before… love. Maybe I'll never know what _true_ loves feels like because my heart is stained with the darkness, I feel like maybe I still have some Ansem in me. I can't lie to you Sora, sometimes I feel powerful, and that is a great feeling. But I know, deep down, that it isn't right. And then that feeling is washed over with something pure and unlike me. It boils me down to the core, and I begin to hope that one day I will feel as I used to. I hope to feel happy again, just plain, simple happiness.

A better feeling than anything I have in my life right now.

Well, for you I suggest that you pull yourself together, and get a hold on what you really need to do. The keyblade master is supposed to fight the heartless and lock the keyholes. I understand that sometimes it is hard, and sometimes it will drain the life out of you, but think about the lives it's saving. Think about how many worlds you have sealed from the darkness swallowing it up. And that, my gray-eyed friend, is what I believe is truly important. Seriously, what good is a Keyblade Master sitting at staring at _walls_?

Leave your own, useless pity party and look at what is happening. Heartless are multiplying by the second, and worlds are being opened one by one. And who knows, maybe you'll have to do this the rest of your life but you'll have endless _peace_ after you die because _you_ made a change in the worlds. You saved their lives, just like you saved my heart. You know what I am positive about? You'll survive, you always have. And I don't mean physically. Your heart _will_ always remain pure because it has been pure all along. I mean, you even remembered Kairi's voice when you were turned into a heartless. When I was falling into darkness, I could barely remember anything. Ansem was controlling me, using me. It was terrible, and yet, it wasn't the worst I have felt.

I'm sorry I'm not caring so much about your mental welfare, but I know you can do this. The Sora _I_ knew never gave up, or have you changed and decided it is all not worth it unless you could sit next to the girl you love? People in the world you can't save right now are soon never going to see the faces of the loved ones again. Can you live with yourself after you cause that feeling. I know that you aren't the root of the problem, but Sora you can do something! You can get up off your butt and move! The least you can do is at least search for the keyhole, who knows, you might actually find it. If you don't people will be thrown into immediate darkness, and will not be able to find the light. You'll soon feel that way, too, but you can't. You can't, Sora!

If you do, then you will for sure _never_ be able to see her again.

Do you want Kairi to die, Sora? If you did then I should not have told her you were coming. She's alive and still breathing, if you wanted to know. Her face has turned a ghostly white, and her eyes barely ever open anymore. And you know what I will do tonight when she screams your name? I will kiss her because I am taking care of her for you. And maybe, who knows, she might open her eyes and see me. I don't care how she responds, I know how long I have been craving this moment. Maybe Kairi has no idea who she truly loves. It might just be me now since the Sora that she loved obviously isn't in you now, is it?

Sora, you are so blinded by your own woes you can't even see what is important anymore! That is just sick…

You are disgusting me Sora, just disgusting me. Pull yourself together, fight back, win! The heartless stole our world once, don't you even have the tiniest bit of anger towards them? Who cares if they die, _they_ are the reason everything is so fucked up, not you. They have to die, they deserve to die… you know what? They _need_ to die.

Why you, you ask… why did the keyblade choose _you? _Because you had the strongest heart.

--Riku

…………

Author's Note- Hee. :3 Hope you all liked it. Oh, and read and review. Puh-lease. 333 Love you all.

…………

Reviews-

The Evil Leprechaun- Thankies. :3 I'm glad joo like it as much as we enjoyed writing them.

Lyphe- Hehehe. Thanks. 3 I thought it was pretty original too. Thanks for the review. (:

Blowing Kisses- Talented writers. It's always nice to be appreciated. Thanks. 333


End file.
